The Mysterious Household
by IcicleBlade101
Summary: Amu and Ami are twins and Ikuto is their childhood friend. Their lives are in peace until this evil guy who wants to kill them appears... -may contain violence in later chapters
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Amu and Ikuto's family share a close relationship and live in a triple-storey house. Amu, Ami, Midori and Tsumugu Hinamori are the first family and Ikuto, Souko and Aruto are the second family. The house is a mysterious house but no one knows and thought it is just a normal house.

There is this 'Virus Spheres' that attack their house because there is this person who wants to kill the whole household and made these 'Virus Spheres'. The 'Virus Spheres' can be destroyed using special tools with the mixture of various substances like guns, bazookas and slingshots.

* * *

**A/N: Utau and the Guardian Characters doesn't appear in this fanfic(maybe, but a high possibility they won't). Sorry for my bad grammar. I got this idea from a dream I got a few months ago.**


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I'm gonna start the first chapter with the chapter 2 (you know what I mean: the prologue)

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Amu came back from school one day, no one at home. She thought that everyone was out because she arrived home late. The lights won't turn on no matter how many times she tried. She ignored the lights and wanted to eat something until she saw someone in the kitchen. It wasn't Midori nor Souko. "Maybe it was just my imagination," Amu thought to herself.

Suddenly, the door opened widely and Ikuto was seen at the door calling Amu. "Amu, there you are. I was looking for you at school but you were not there and here you are, at home," Ikuto said. He grabbed Amu's hand and ran outside the house. "Ikuto? Why are you here and where are the others?" she asked. "Why I'm here is not important. The others were taken to a dark tower-like building. Hurry up, or else they will be killed and the people who took them away will search for us to kill us," he said.

"Kill us? Why?" Amu asked. "I don't know why. Maybe it has something to do with the Virus Spheres. We have to hurry there," Ikuto answered. "Before that, let me go grab my gun. I don't want to leave home without it,' she replied. After Amu grabbed her gun, she didn't have the time to even have a snack. Ikuto took her hand and ran towards the tower.

As they were running, he explained everything to Amu. "You came home late today because you have some extra work, right?" he asked. "Yeah, but they're not extra work, dumbass. They're the club's work. You should've helped me. You're the captain, aren't you? Why not just switch places with me if you're **that **lazy, you lazy captain," she said. "I don't want to switch places with you. By the way, when you're late, the whole household got taken to that dark tower-like building," Ikuto started.

"Wait a minute. You mean you got taken to that tower too? How did you escape?" Amu interrupted with two questions. "I wasn't finished yet. At least let me finish first," he complained. "Sorry, go on. Continue the story," Amu replied. "Before we got taken away, their leader, turned off the electricity, locked the door, stole the key and threw it away," he continued. "That explains the locked door," Amu interrupted. "Actually, I didn't escape. I was freed to find you," He continued after the interruption.

"How?," Amu asked. "As for that quesion, I really don't know how to answer that. Sorry,"he replied. Amu can't help but smile. (this is one of the rare times she smiles)

They kept running until they encountered some Virus Spheres. Amu stopped for a while to shoot but Ikuto grabbed her arm and kept running. "There is no time to shoot these little creatures. We've got to get there quickly," Ikuto said. "Okay, let's go then," Amu replied.

After a few minutes of running, Amu saw a dark tower behind a forest. She thought that the tower was the building that Ikuto talked about. Ikuto sighed as he saw Amu panting. "Finally, we're here. Amu, hurry up. We need to go through this forest to get there. This forest is quite steep but I think you can manage it," said Ikuto. "Speaking of a steep forest, this is just like our training camp last year when we went to the mountains right? Of course I can handle this," Amu replied confidently hiding the fact that she is going to run out of gas soon. **(A/N: During their training camp, Ami made them run in the mountains for 3 hours)**

20 minutes later..

"Alright, we've went through the forest," Amu said pretending to be calm. "Don't pretend to be calm, Amu. I noticed that you were super tired while you were running through the forest just now," teased Ikuto.

They tried to open the door to he tower but the door was locked. So, they decided to smash the door instead. **(A/N: Amu may be one of the top students, but she can make simple conclusions sometimes)**. Once the door was destroyed, Amu and Ikuto ran into the tower. "There should be a flight of stairs around here. Our families are at the top of the tower," said Ikuto. "Isn't it better to enter through the top window? Just find a rope somewhere," Amu replied.

"No, that would take longer time. Just hurry up and come on," he said. "Tch, fine," she replied. As soon as they found the stairs, they ran up as fast as they could.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry, guys, for the super late update. I was very busy with my exams and I was banned from the internet so I can't update a single letter. I also had tons of homework to finish.**

* * *

Ikuto and Amu went up the stairs as fast as they could. When they almost reached the top, they could feel that there are some Virus Spheres floating around.

Amu then tried to get used to the dark to see the Virus Spheres and predict their movements. Amu tried to shoot the Virus Sheres but missed. Suddenly and out of nowhere, Ikuto grabbed the gun and shot the Virus Spheres. He made some of the shots and missed some.

"Oi, stop wasting the bullets that much. We won't have any bullets for later. Just leave the rest," said Amu.

They kept on running up the stairs until they reached the top of the tower. Just as they reached the top, there were a few doors. Amu and Ikuto tried to open the doors but they were all locked except for the storeroom.

Feeling impatient, Amu kicked the doors open until she found a hideous-looking person setting up a machine. "Ikuto, is this the room?" she asked.

Ikuto came over to Amu and observed the person who is setting up a machine. "Yeah, think so. If I'm not mistaken, I saw this machine before I was released to find you," he replied.

"Ami! Mama! Papa!" shouted Amu just as she noticed Ami, Midori and Tsumugu handcuffed to the wall.

"Oh? You're here," said the hideous-looking person.

"Yeah I am. Isn't it obvious?" Amu replied.

"Alright now, since you're here...Guards! Handcuff them to the wall," he ordered.

As one of the guards was about to put the handcuffs on me, the hideous-looking person stops the guard. "Ah, as for her, she will not be handcuffed. Instead, I want her to install a software to make this ray sets up faster," he said.

"What? That's the only reason you brought me here? And I'd never install that software you're talking about. There is no software on Earth that speeds up a hideous ray like that," Amu said, trying to provoke the person in front of her.

"Well, of course that's not the only reason I brought you here and I'll make you install that software. I know that there is one. Guards! Take her here. Let's see the software," he said in a 'looking down on a girl' voice.

The guards then took Amu in front of a computer and opened a website that is believed to speed up the set up process. _'This website? Isn't this the website I created a few days ago with Ikuto and Ami? This was supposed to be just a prank. But they've fallen into our trap'_ Amu thought to herself.

"You expect me to install this software when I don't know this website? There is no way I would do such a thing" Amu lied.

"Oh, acting like you don't know I see. Hit her until she installs it!" he ordered.

She then checked her phone to see Ami sent a text message her.

_Ami: What does the website tell?_

Amu then replied.

_Amu: It's the website we created a few days ago for a prank to slow down the connection speed and they fell for it._

"Fine," was all she could say. _'Bingo'_ she thought to herself.

Amu then tried to install it as fast as she can so that she could free the household quickly and safely. Once the software was installed, Amu was released by the guards. She then observed the handcuffs that the household was cuffed with were not that small and if you put them straight, you can be set free. She then approached Ami and told her something. Ami then slid her hand through her handcuffs and freed herself. Amu and Ami then freed the household before the bad guys notice.

"The software I downloaded into the machine will take a longer time to set up. Anyone here knows when will the ray shoots before I came?" Amu said.

"Hmm...If I'm not mistaken, he said it's going to shoot in 6 hours and he said that at 4 o'clock,"Tsumugu said while running.

"If that's so, then the ray will shoot at 10 tomorrow morning. The software Amu, Ami and I created was actually for pranks but they totally bought it. The software will slow down the set up process three times," said Ikuto.

Ikuto then led them to an elevator with Amu behind him. "See? This is why I get to become captain when they were choosing who'll become captain," Ikuto said with a teasing tone.

Amu was starting to get irritated. "You didn't tell me there was an elevator here. If I knew, I would've been in front of you long ago," Amu said back.

"Oh, how are you so sure?" he said.

"Simple. Because I'm the ace," she replied.

"Come on you two, shut it. You're not going anywhere if you keep fighting," Ami said.

While they were running, suddenly, Amu tripped on a stone and fell down on her knees. Her right knee was bleeding. "OUCH!" she shouted.

They all then stopped running to help Amu while she puts on a bandage Ikuto gave her. "Are you okay, Nee-chan?" Ami asked. Even though Amu and Ami are twins, Ami still calls her 'Nee-chan'.

Tsumugu then asked Ikuto to support Amu while running but instead, he gave her a piggy back ride because he said that it's hard to support someone while running. "Hurry up! We need to get down quickly before those guards chase us," Ami gave an order.

As they went down the elevator, Amu passed out. Inside the elevator, it was pure silence but a quite comfortable one. By the time they reached the 'steep forest' as Ikuto calls it due to the steep ground in the forest, Amu woke up and realized that she was still carried by Ikuto on his back. "Ikuto, you can let me down now. I feel fine already," said Amu.

After a few minutes walking, the sky became gloomy and it rained quite heavily. "You sure you're fine and can walk by yourself? If you fall again and hurt your other knee, I don't have any other spare bandages," Ikuto said.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm fine, alright? Don't need to worry too much about me," Amu replied while Ikuto let her down to walk on her own.

"I don't think so, Nee-chan. You need support right now," Ami said while supporting her by putting one of Amu's arms over her shoulder.

* * *

**Phew...long chapter this time, huh. I'm going for a camping trip tomorrow and won't be back till Sunday...so, I think I'll post the next chapter next week then.**

**Mata ne~**


End file.
